Swimmers using an outdoor pool are at risk of sunburn due to exposure to the sun. The present invention features a pool shade device for providing privacy to a user and/or protecting a user from the sun while in a pool (or spa). The pool shade device of the present invention is designed to fan out over the pool to provide shade and/or privacy to the user. The pool shade device is retractable and/or collapsible via a motorized mechanism.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.